Geometry
On this page, we will talk about the geometry of the bike. The config file is found on NAMEOFTHEBIKE.geom Unofficial Bike Tool A first tool is available here. It displays the 990 model and its geometry points : https://mega.co.nz/#!4MQx2Dpb!WEskhgJgRAg5vbCNvLoeWR4E9FMYpynvXncC6PwTNxU The same, but with the scooter : https://mega.co.nz/#!hEwyGYBZ!cS6x1xs1FsAghIzuyMfXvh3kSt0Ye7S0SXk9Wu1wH88 You will need geogebra to open it : http://geogebra.org The chassis and swingarm are working (dynamicly set). The front fork and lower fork are still not correctly linked to the chassis (relation is missing). *Be careful ! The coordinates system used is (x,y) in geogebra = (z,y) in GPB !!! *You only have to change the original parameter name (without '). All other points are processed dynamically !! *The background image has to be scaled first to be used !! *The collision box will be available in a future version, as well as the different measures General info * Units are in meters for the coordinate * There is more than 1 reference (some parts have a reference to other part) The reference system *X> left (-) / right (+) of the bike *Y> height of the rider *Z> forward (+) / backward (-) There is 5 groups (ie reference system) in the bike model : *Front wheel *Steering head *Chassis *Swingarm *Rear wheel The file itself Bike info type = bike id = Varese_V594 Your id should match the id in config file Reference : Chassis chassis_mass = 0, 0.450389, 0.0104752 Position of the center of gravity of the chassis chassis_steer = 0, 0.786057, 0.380405 Position of the center of gravity of the steering elements (triple clamp, ...) The rider rider_mass = 0, 0.856091, -0.3 rider = 0, 0.85, -0.42 Rider mass and center of gravity Front sprocket front_sprocket = 0, 0.373401, -0.135777 Footpegs footpeg_left = -0.22, 0.4, -0.2 footpeg_right = 0.22, 0.4, -0.2 Position of the footpegs Rear suspension pivot chassis_rsusp_min = 0, 0.423847, -0.208398 chassis_rsusp_max = 0, 0.423847, -0.208398 Extreme Position of the swingarm pivot point. swingarmpivot_steps = 2 Number of adjustment possible between these 2 points Value "2" is for 3 adjustment points , count begins at "0". 0 = chassis_rsusp_min 1 = point between min and max 2 = chassis_rsusp_max Misc fuel = 0, 0.704142, -0.0947883 Center of gravity of the fuel mass pressure_center = 0, 0.553665, 0.147739 ?? t-cam = 0, 1, 0.02 Point of View (cockpit view) Fork Rake angle rakeangle_min = 20 rakeangle_max = 24 rakeangle_steps = 4 These parameters defined the rake angle settings (min/max and how much settings available) What is the point where it is attached??? Handlebars grip_leftpos = -0.25, 0.00804171, 0.0415888 grip_leftdir = 1, 0, 0 grip_rightpos = 0.25, 0.00804171, 0.0415888 grip_rightdir = 1, 0, 0 Handlebars position and direction Fork front_length = 0.12 Travel distance of the fork Reference : upper fork steer_mass = 0, -0.18679, 0.025183 steer_joint = -0, -0.104652, 0.0151901 front_upper = 0, -0.319211, 0.020801 ?? Reference : lower fork front_lower = -0, -0.392818, 0.0226877 ?? fsusp_mass = 0, -0.529466, 0.0218526 ?? fwheel = 0, -0.653701, 0.0251607 ?? Reference : swingarm rwheel_min = 0, -0.0739481, -0.535805 rwheel_max = 0, -0.0804631, -0.577924 Maximum and minimum position from the rear wheel in the swingarm referential swingarm_steps = 2 Number of adjustment possible between these 2 points Value "2" is for 3 adjustment points , count begins at "0". 0 = rwheel_min 1 = point between min and max 2 = rwheel_max rsusp_mass = 0, 0.0314265, -0.278455 Position of the center of gravity of the swingarm rsusp_joint = -0, 0.0739473, 0.025401 ?? rear_upper = 2 rear_lower = -9 Upper and lower angle of the swingarm (when suspension is fully compressed/uncompressed rear_length = 0.06 stroke of the rear shock/damper. Collision objects These elements defines what will be the contact points from the chassis, front suspension and rear suspension with the world. The chassis, fsusp and rsusp elements have each their own referential. coll { chassis { numspheres = 4 sphere0 = 0, 0.25, 0, 0.16 sphere1 = 0, 0.7, 0.45, 0.28 sphere2 = 0, 0.79, -0.15, 0.15 sphere3 = 0, 0.76, -0.66, 0.2 } fsusp { numspheres = 1 sphere0 = 0, -0.65, 0.025, 0.14 } rsusp { numboxes = 1 box0 = 0, 0, -0.35, 0.3, 0.15, 0.45, 0.14 } }